Jealousy of the Cheeseball
by chack4ever
Summary: Jack is jealous of Omi always getting Chase's attention. So after watching a movie, he gets an idea on how to win over his idol. chase/jack yaoi. : D


Heyyy I did another one : D I hope you like it and stuff! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown...But I wish I did *sniff*

P.S...This story contains lemon. Lots of lemon. Enjoyyyy :D Also...It might be a TINY bit hard to understand at first if you haven't seen the movie Dead or Alive. So watch it. It's awesome. Or just...wikipedia it if you don't have the time.

Jack stormed into his basement, pissed off like usual. He had won the Shen Gong Wu, which was an awesome bonus, but that wasn't the cause of his misery. He sat down on the couch and one of his Jack-bots flew up with a cold glass of water.

"I won! I was the one who defeated those stupid Xiaolin losers. Why does Chase still only pay attention to that little annoying cheese ball!"

Chase Young was Jacks evil idol. For so long the boy had worked hard just to get recognized by the man. Offering him everything that he had. But still, Chase always pursued that damn Omi, and rarely acknowledged Jack.

"Why can't I rule the world alongside Chase Young? What does he see in that stupid yellow cue ball!"

"Would you care to watch a movie, sir?" One of the Jack-bots inquired. The boy nodded. He did like just relaxing and watching a good movie. The robot popped in a DVD and on the screen was Dead or Alive. Jack began to watch it, and first had a negative impact on him. All the fighting and martial art skills made him even angrier than he already was. He watched, and longed for the patience and strength to be able to do that.

"If only I could do those things..." Jack thought with a mouthful of chips. "Then Chase would want ME to rule by his side, not cheddar head."

Then the end of the movie. The boys face was that of a blank expression. But his mind was working overtime.

"Sir, would you like your supper now?"

Jack didn't respond. It was rare that he had an idea. And this movie had just given him an amazing one. The albino youth grabbed sheet after sheet of blueprint paper, sitting at his desk, furiously scribbling on each one.

"Nano-bots..." He said to himself. "Tiny little robots that I can inject into Chase that will record each of his moves. I can download them, and learn them. I could be just as skilled at Chase, and then he would want me instead of that damn cheese ball!"

Jack went days without sleeping or eating. Just designing. It wasn't as easy at the movie had made it seem. There was always some sort of flaw. But after about a week, the boy was convinced that his modifications would work perfectly. Building the robots was a lot easier for Jack than it would be for most people. Having to constantly rebuild his own robots and create new ones was almost too easy for him. So he began to build. They weren't exactly nano-bots at first. Each sphere was about the size of the boy's fist. But with the help of the Changing Chopsticks, they were the perfect size to fit into someone's bloodstream. The bots were then programmed and configured to the nearest satellite, then to Jacks computer, which was ready to record all of Chase's moves. The second part of the plan was modified a bit. Since Jack had absolutely no skill whatsoever, he decided to create a second batch of nano-bots for himself. They would control his muscles and train them to do each move. Lastly, instead of sunglasses to predict each of Chase's moves, Jack decided to design something better. Contacts. They wouldn't fall off like sunglasses would. They were a bit harder to design and stung a bit when Jack put them in. But it would all be worth it.

"Now..." The boy thought. "How to get these into Chase's blood..."

Chase sat meditating in his oversized palace. Getting Omi to turn over to the dark side was proving to be a real challenge. He kept stalling by "training" Omi every chance he got. Teaching the young monk certain moves, slowly corrupting his mind. But it seemed that every step he took forward, he got knocked two steps back. Omi was still good, still dedicated to his friends, and the dark prince was starting to run out of patience and time. If Omi didn't convert soon, it would mean he would have to destroy the young monk before Omi destroyed him. Wuya came bursting into the room, and Chase winced at her shrill screams.

"I sense a Shen Gong Wu activating! We have to go get it, Chase!"

The overlord smiled. At least he would get another opportunity to try and corrupt the little monks mind once more. He and Wuya quickly left the palace.

Jack Spicer sat outside of Chase Young's palace for what seemed like an eternity, with Jacks small attention span. Finally, he saw the man leave, along with that old witch Wuya, and Chase's jungle cats. Jack used the Changing Chopsticks and flew into the palace with his heli pack. His heart was pumping fast. He couldn't believe how smoothly his plan was going so far. Sometimes, the red head couldn't even believe his own genius. The boy flew around the palace, eventually finding Chase's bedroom. It was really nice. A huge bed was against the wall in the middle of the room. It had dark silk sheets and matching pillows. Jack landed on a dresser near the bed, and hid behind a bottle, and waited. The boy ended up falling asleep. The many all-nighters he had pulled to put this project together had really taken a toll on him. The wooden dresser wasn't very comfy, but to Jack it was as comfy as anything.

The boy slept for a few hours at least, when he was suddenly woken up by a door closing. Jack kept his mouth shut and stopped breathing for fear of being caught. He peered out from the side of the bottle, and there was Chase Young, taking off his armour and handing it to his jungle cat servants to put away.

"Omi's skills are improving," he began. "We have to get him over to the dark side soon, or it will be too late. And once we do, he will rule by my side for all eternity..."

Jack stuck out his tongue. "Omi, Omi, Omi! It's always about that damned idiot! Well...not for long!" The boy covered his mouth quickly, realizing he was talking a little louder than he probably should have. He looked back out and saw Chase had stopped, his ears slightly twitching and his eyes darted around the room. The goth held his breath and stood completely still behind the bottle. Chase eventually dismissed his worries and lied down on his bed. Jack still wasn't breathing. His arms and legs were frozen from fear. Eventually the overlord was asleep. Jack finally let himself breathe. He couldn't believe how far he had gotten. Everything was going so smoothly. He flew over to the dark prince, fast asleep in his bed. He was lying on his back, with one small lock of hair in his face. Jack stood and stared. Chase was so beautiful. So powerful. Even when he slept. And soon Chase would want him. So Jack reached into his bag and found the needle that contained the nano bots. He took in a deep breath, found a good vein in Chase's neck, and quickly stuck the needle into him, injecting the nano bots. He pulled the needle out fast and fell off the edge of the bed as Chase stirred and turned onto his side. The man didn't wake up. The boy quickly flew out of the room unnoticed and went back home, where he finally breathed, and yelled with joy. Nothing he ever did worked. But now something was working, and the youth couldn't be any happier.

So for the next month, Jack was training. Every move that Chase did, whether it was in battle, or just practise, was all copied and sorted in Jack's computer. The nano bots in Jacks body began working and training the boys muscles. When Jack first started, it felt strange. He had no control and his muscles contracted. Every night he would go to bed sore and exhausted. But every day he would get up, see what sort of new things his computer had programmed into the bots, and trained with the new moves. The boy got a bit more muscular, but not by much. He certainly was stronger, though. After a month, Jack decided it was time to try out his new "skills." So he put his contacts in and headed out for the next Shen Gong Wu.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted. "We thought you had finally given up!"

Everyone was surprised to see the red head. He hadn't shown up to any of the battles. So they figured Jack had just given up on everything. But the boy just stood there and smiled.

"What, are we just going to stand around and talk?" He laughed. "Jack bots, attack!"

The robots flew over a cliff and straight for the Xiaolin Dragons. Jack knew he couldn't attack them just yet. He wasn't strong enough, and their moves weren't programmed into his system, so he wasn't able to predict them. There was only one person that was his concern. And that person stood quite a few metres back, watching. Chase was a bit startled when he saw the young boy walking towards him, instead of the activated Shen Gong Wu.

"Well, Chase? Are you just going to stand there and watch? Or are you too afraid to fight."

This remark would have bothered the dark prince if it had come from anyone else. But coming from someone as small and pathetic as Spicer, the man couldn't help but just laugh.

"Is that somewhat of a threat I hear coming from your mouth, worm?"

Jack spread his feet a bit and signalled Chase to attack him. "Well, it certainly isn't a damn compliment."

This new attitude of Spicer's intrigued the overlord a lot. So he decided to entertain the boy. He made the first move, a quick punch to Spicer's head. The boy ducked quickly and extended his left leg, sweeping it underneath Chase. The man jumped to avoid the move, as Jack expected. The boy grabbed one of Chase's legs in the air, and the man fell to the ground on his back. A smile cracked on Jacks face as Chase quickly got to his feet, staring in disbelief. In fact, everyone was staring. The Shen Gong Wu still remained untouched. It wasn't every day that you see Jack Spicer defeat Chase Young. But the prince of darkness wasn't about to let Jack claim victory just yet. His look of disbelief turned to one of determination, as he attacked the boy again. Jack predicted every move flawlessly, and the battle continued for quite some time. The two were equally matched. But Jack was getting tired, and wanted it to end. Eventually the two just stopped. The red headed boy was panting hard. Fighting a real person was much harder than just training on your own. Chase felt a little tired himself, but barely, He had been in much tougher battles for a lot longer. He was still incredibly amazed at the boy's newfound skills. Amazed, and quite suspicious. He knew Jack didn't just train for a month and suddenly become as skilled as he was. There was something that the boy was hiding, and Chase was very determined to figure it out. But for the time being, he could see nothing different. It was certainly Jack. It wasn't someone in a disguise, and he wasn't possessed. The dark lord didn't say anything. He just left. Everyone else was still in shock. The goth boy was very tired, but excited. It had all worked. Chase was stunned, as was everyone else. They all actually believed he was a martial arts master. Jack didn't even care about the Shen Gong Wu. That wasn't the reason he had gone there. So he just left, and went back home to take a nice long bath.

Chase was in his palace again, meditating. But this time, instead of thinking of Omi, he was thinking of Spicer. Thinking how someone could turn that powerful that quickly. It was like the boy knew every one of his moves, and was ready every time Chase was about to use one. Chase paused his meditation to rub his right arm. Lately his body had been abnormally sore. He would figure that out later. He went back to thinking. The dark lord decided he needed to get closer to the boy. Figure out his source of power. Because if Jack really was this strong, as strong as Chase at this age, then he was most definitely stronger than Omi, and had even more potential than the young monk.

"_Maybe I was wrong in just wanting Omi to rule by my side..." _Chase thought. "_If Spicer is this powerful, then maybe I should consider letting him rule by my side for all eternity. He already is on the side of evil after all..."_

Jack threw a towel around his waist and stepped out of his bathroom. All of his muscles ached when he moved. But leaving the prince of darkness speechless made every pain worth it. He grabbed some painkillers off the counter and swallowed a few more than he probably should have. But at this rate, he didn't care. He just wanted to go to sleep and feel better in the morning. Which he knew wasn't going to happen. When he got to his basement/lab, Chase Young stood at the far wall. Jack jumped a bit, grabbing onto his towel to avoid any embarrassing moments. A dark blush ran across his face.

"Chase...what...what are you doing here."

The overlord walked over to Jack, who was still clinging onto the towel around his waist.

"That was a very interesting display of skill today, Spicer. You seemed to impress everyone. Including me."

Jack felt his heart speed up a bit. He was very happy to receive a compliment from Chase Young. But he made sure that it didn't show.

"Well...I HAVE been practising..."

Chase smiled. "So you have..."

There was a slight silence. Jack was still a bit embarrassed about being in a towel around Chase (although it hadn't been the first time). So the red head just looked down. The dark overlord didn't notice, but his eyes had slowly begun to drift down the small boy's body. At first it was to find anything different, a clue as to Spicer's new talent. But then he started to just stare. The boy was still very small and skinny, but there was a bit more muscle to him now. His skin was white and untouched, and by the shaking and the slight twitching, Chase noticed the boy was sore from the battle earlier. Then he realized that it was silent and he was standing there staring at the half naked boy in front of him. He quickly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyway... I have come here to offer you a position as my apprentice..."

"No."

By now Chase had turned around to allow Jack to put on something more appropriate. The boy had just quickly grabbed a loose shirt and pants and threw them on.

"What do you mean no?"

"I am not going to be your _apprentice, _Chase. I am just as powerful as you are. Maybe before I would have, but you seem to have no interest in me before..."

"That is because you were pathetic and had no powers before, you snivelling insect!" The dark lord was starting to get irritated. But Jack was going to play hard to get.

"Well then that is too bad, Chase. I am no one's _apprentice_. Now...If you wanted to consider an evil partnership..."

The man winced. Jack had changed a lot, but some things were still the same. But with the boy so close to him, he would be able to figure out how all of this happened.

"Fine."

So Spicer quickly packed a few things and got set up in Chase's palace. He was very excited. He was going to play hard to get for longer, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to be around Chase. Around the man's beauty, and strength. Finally he crawled into his new bed, which wasn't as nice as Chase's, but still fairly nice, and felt asleep. He was so tired and sore.

Chase sat on his bed, frustrated as hell. It was like the whole world had turned backwards. He had actually formed some sort of evil alliance with Spicer, who seemed to have the same level of martial arts skills that he had. And what was worse was that Chase seemed to be getting slightly weaker each day. His muscles were much more sore, when usually they were unaffected by the things he did. All of this was causing him a lot of stress, and meditation wasn't helping. He lied down in his bed once again. He was sleeping a lot more than he would have liked to. But right now it didn't seem like he had much of an option. He was so very tired.

"_Tomorrow..."_ He thought to himself. "_We start training..."_

The two of them didn't get out of bed for a very long time. Jack was incredibly sore, and didn't feel like his muscles could move. This is how he felt in the first couple days of his plan. The nano bots made certain parts of his body twist and turn in ways that Jack didn't think was possible. He was just thankful to be resting, and nothing else.

Chase was still asleep. It was very abnormal for him to sleep that long. When he finally did wake up, he was shocked at the time. His daily practise was already missed. He knew he had to make up for it. Plus, he also had to begin training that worm, Spicer. When he stood up however, he felt a sudden weakness that brought him to his knees.

"_What the hell..."_

It took him quite a few moments to recover, but eventually he was on his feet. He quickly showered and had a light breakfast. Then he got to Spicer's room. The boy was curled up in the sheets, asleep. Chase smiled and banged on the open door as loud as he could with his fist.

"SPICER! GET UP!"

The boy let out a girly scream and fell to the ground, tangled in a mess of bed sheets.

"Time to start training. Get dressed."

"Awe, but Chase..." Jack whined, rubbing his sore backside. "Can't we wait until like...tomorrow?"

He glared back. He really wasn't in the mood for the boys annoying pleads.

"Just get the fuck out of bed, Spicer."

The flaming haired boy just stayed on the ground, staring at the empty doorway. He had never really heard Chase swear before. It sounded so...unnatural. The man was usually cool and calm and always talked proper. He didn't seem normal today...

"_I wonder if it's the nano bots..."_

Jack had a long shower, dressed, ate and took as much medication as he could to stop the pain throbbing through his arms, legs and abdomen. It barely helped. He quickly slipped his contacts in, and was prepared to fight. Chase had quite a bit of his energy back, and was prepared to test Spicer and see how much he could actually do. The two began fighting just like the last time, and again they were both of equal strength. The young boy was the first to become tired, and Chase could tell. But the nano bots in Jack wouldn't let him give up and forced him to continue. The dark lord was incredibly surprised at Jacks will power, but also a bit frustrated. He was actually getting tired himself, and wanted it to end. But he couldn't just admit defeat to the boy. Eventually, Chase's own body betrayed him, and he made one small slip, which allowed Jack to quickly trip him. He landed hard on the floor, and only had time to turn onto his back when the boy jumped on top of him, and pinned him to the ground. He placed his legs on either side of the man, and his small hands grabbed Chase's wrists. Jack trembled from exhaustion, but still managed to keep the man pinned. Chase struggled slightly, arching his back, trying to pry his arms and legs free. But it was no use. His power was weakened too much. Jacks face was very close to Chase's.

"Well, it looks like you are the one who needs training, Chase."

The dark lord grunted as he tried once more to break free, and failed.

"Damn it..."

"You don't seem right lately, Chase. You seem a bit...stressed."

He didn't reply with anything. Jack nudged the man, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"You should really relieve some of that stress..."

Chase just stared into the albino youths red eyes. His mind seemed to have started shutting down on him. The two males breathing became shallow as their heads absently started to move towards each other. The two closed their eyes, and their lips slightly brushed against each others...

"THERES A NEW SHEN GONG WU ACTIVATED!" Wuya began to scream! Jack quickly looked over, distracted by the shrill screams. Chase took this opportunity, snapped out of his trance, and pulled both his legs up and kicked Spicer off of him. Jack landed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"We have little interest in your magical toys, Wuya. Be gone. We are busy." Chase said calmly, standing up and brushing himself off. Wuya was a little confused at what was going on.

"Busy? What are you two..."

"I said BEGONE, WUYA!" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs! Then he immediately stormed out of the room. Jack slowly got up, his whole body aching, and ran after Chase. The man stormed down a hallway and was about to slam the door shut to his bathroom when Jack shouted.

"Chase! Wait!"

He placed a hand on the doorframe and hung his head down.

"What do you want, Spicer!"

The boy actually didn't know what he wanted. Something just felt...unfinished.

"What...what happened..."

"You defeated me in training Spicer." Chase said hollowly.

"But after..."

"THAT WAS IT!" He shouted. The boy stepped back.

"You defeated me, then Wuya came in. Nothing else happened and nothing else was going to happen."

With that, the dark lord slammed the door shut to the bathroom. Jack just stood in the hallway. Nothing happened. Chase thought of it as nothing. And that gave the young boy a pain in his heart. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he ran to his room.

Chase turned the shower on to as hot as it could go, but it still didn't feel hot enough. Steam almost instantly filled the room. He pressed one hand against the wall and leaned against it. There were too many things happening at once. Too many things filling his mind. He knew something was wrong with him, and he was determined to find out just what the fuck it was. Once he regained his former strength and power, then he would continue with the rest of his concerns. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to figure out what was wrong with him. There were no abnormalities that he was aware of. The Heylin eclipse had already passed, which had momentarily weakened him, allowing for an almost humiliating defeat by Wuya and Hannibal. Nothing else he knew of was different. The only conclusion he could come up with was that he was sick. But the dragon lord hadn't been sick in 1500 years. But something was certainly causing all these muscle aches and pains. He decided that a little more sleep might help. So he dried off after his shower and quickly got into bed again. His head was pounding from stress, and it was a bit difficult to fall asleep at first, but when he did, he slept soundly for hours.

Jack was very happy to be lying down. Every muscle in his body was screaming. The pain killers had more than worn off, and his limbs felt like jelly. He grabbed a few ice packs and placed them in the regions that were in the most pain. The pain that hurt him the most though, was the pain in his heart.

"_Nothing..."_ The boy thought. _"That was nothing to him... " _The kiss had meant a lot to the boy. Well, it was almost a kiss. But nevertheless, he knew Chase had felt something in that moment too. The man had closed his eyes. He moved his head closer. He wanted to kiss Jack. But then Wuya had to interrupt...

"_I wonder how far I would have gotten if Wuya hadn't burst in..." _Jacks thoughts began to wander a bit. Something starting growing in his pants, but the boy didn't really have the strength or the energy at the moment to do anything about it. So he just fell asleep, hoping it would be gone by the time he woke up.

When Chase woke up again, he had almost completely lost his sense of time. There were no windows in his room, so he had no idea whether it was day or night. He threw off his covers and hopped out of bed, only to lose his balance and fall to the ground. This alerted one of his jungle cats, and the cat ran to his master's side, nudging him slightly. The dark lord reached a hand up weakly and scratched the cat behind its ears.

"It's alright. I will be fine."

It was a lie, and both of them knew it. The jungle cat nudged its way under the man's arm and helped him stand. A small wave of nausea washed over him, but he kept it down.

"Tell me, is it night outside?"

The jungle cat nodded. Chase smiled. "Perfect."

It took almost an hour for the man to even regain half of his strength. But it was enough. He ran to his young partner in evils room and scooped him out of his bed, and quickly ran off into the night.

The red head slowly stirred and woke up. He was incredibly sore, and just wanted to sleep, but a cold wind against his arms was preventing that. He quickly opened his eyes and was frightened to see darkness. The only light was the faint glow of the moon. Jack was terrified of the dark.

"Hey...Wh...What's going on?"

Chase stood in front of the boy, an evil smile across his face.

"You may be strong in your skills, Spicer, but your mind is still weak. In order for you to be true evil, you must conquer your fears..."

Jack squinted. Even though the moonlight was bright, it was still very hard to see.

"Where...Where are we?"

"We are in a different place, Spicer. A place where your fears become a reality. And it will be your job to conquer them to escape."

As Jacks eyes became adjusted, he was able to see more. At first his imagination made up most of what Chase looked like based on what the young boy had seen before. But then he started to see more. The dark prince didn't look right. As Chase turned to leave, Jack quickly jumped up, ignoring all the pain in his body, and grabbed onto the man's legs.

"Please don't leave me here alone! It's dark! And I don't have my night light..."

"That's too bad, worm."

Chase was about to teleport back home when all of a sudden the light from the moon disappeared. Jack's cries were more distant, and he felt cold. Very cold. And like that, the dark prince was on the ground. Jack screamed and grabbed the man. But all of his strength was gone and Chase ended up on the ground. The boy placed his head against the man's chest. He wasn't breathing.

"Chase! Wake up!" Jack was now terrified. He didn't want Chase dead. He just wanted the man to pay attention to him, and not Omi. Tears began rolling down his face again as he struggled to gather all of his strength into the chest compressions he was performing on the overlords chest. He was in a panic, and couldn't remember how many to do, or how many he had done. He eventually gave up and tipped the man's head back slightly, held his nose, and began to breathe into Chase's mouth. He saw the man's chest rise then fall. He continued this three more times, when Chase came to, coughing. Blood came up with the coughing, and stained Jack's white face. He really didn't care. His idol was alive, and that is all that mattered.

"Oh Chase! I thought...I thought I lost you!"

The dark prince wasn't so happy. "Get off me, worm! What happened?"

The boy sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I don't know, you just all of a sudden collapsed on the ground and stopped breathing. So I gave you CPR and then you woke up."

Chase sat up, but barely. His strength was gone. He wasn't able to get back home. In fact, he was barely able to stand. He grabbed a nearby tree, and with the help of Jack, stood up.

"Chase, you are really sick..."

"Shut up, worm. We just need to find our way out of this place, and fast."

They looked around. They were in a thick dense forest, with no visible exits. Chase was too disoriented to figure out where to go, and Jack was too scared. So when he heard a low rumbling, he quickly jumped closer to the man leaning on the tree.

"Wha...What was that?"

Chase looked around. He was very weak, but his senses were still strong.

"Spicer..."

"Y..Yeah Chase?"

"RUN!"

The two males turned and began to run with all of their might. A black monster with glowing eyes chased them. It growled and snarled, biting at their ankles. Neither of them were strong enough to outrun the beast for too long, and neither of them were strong enough to fight it. But Chase spotted a cave, and quickly dashed into it, grabbing the pale youths arm and pulling him in too. Then the two of them quickly used the last bit of energy they had to block the entrance by smashing the stones around the entrance as quickly as they could with their martial arts skills. It was a plan they didn't think completely through, but at least they were safe from the monster. Chase collapsed against the wall, panting. He was in a lot of pain, but managed to keep himself from passing out. He couldn't see very well. Even with his cat-like vision, there still wasn't enough light for him to be able to see. But he could hear. Jack was a few feet away from him, on the other side of the cave, on the ground crying. The overlord didn't know if it was the fatigue, but he felt slightly bad for the boy. He was still so young, and just dropping him off in the middle of nowhere to face his fears alone might have been too rough.

"Spicer...are you alright?"

Jack quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked roughly in the direction where the man's voice was coming from.

"No, I'm not alright! I am cold, scared, sore, and miserable! I can't even see anything!"

Chase tried to walk, but it was too painful for him to move.

"Spicer, are you able to move?"

"Yeah...I think so. Why?"

"Start walking around, see what sort of materials you can find to build a fire, and then bring them back here."

Jack's body didn't want him to. It wanted him to stay sitting, and rest. But his fear of the dark was a lot stronger, and he got on his hands and knees, desperately grabbing at any loose things he found. He wandered pretty deep, and then suddenly felt scared.

"Ch...Chase? Are you there?"

"What is it, Spicer?"

The voice was a bit distant, but made Jack feel much better.

"Nothing..."

Eventually Jack returned with an armful of things. Chase could easily recognize each object. Most of them were just small rocks and pebbles. There were a few sticks though, a couple leaves, and some sort of grass like substance. Just enough for a small fire. But once they had that going, then they could easily search for more. The dark prince arranged the pebbles into a small circle and placed the sticks, leaves and grass into the center. Then, hoping he had enough power, he was able to conjure up a quick spark, igniting one leaf, and eventually everything in the pile of pebbles. The tiny fire lit up a lot of the cave. Jack looked over at Chase, who was sitting on the ground, an arm resting on his knee. His face was pale, almost green looking. His eyes were dark, and he looked overall terrible. And the boy had a strong feeling it was the nano bots...

"AAHH!" Chase jumped at the scream and looked over to the boy on the ground. Jack was sitting holding his leg. The man noticed blood all around.

"What the hell happened?"

"I...I don't know! It just all of a sudden started to hurt!"

So Chase bit down hard on his lip, and forced himself to get up and walk over to the boy. He knelt beside him and told the youth to stand. Jack did as he was told. The blood was coming from the back of Jacks thigh. It looked like a bite mark from something...

"It looks like the creature got you slightly, but I can't see it well. You will have to remove your pants..."

Chase felt very awkward saying this. And he saw in the dim light of the fire Jacks face turn completely red. But both of them knew it had to be done. So Jack grabbed the top of his pants, and began to slide them down slowly, both of them trying to avoid the fact that the boy was naked beneath his pjs. When they were completely off, Chase threw them to the side. They were completely soaked with blood and torn up. He inspected the wound. It was pretty bad. The albino boy winced and tightened every time Chase touched near it. All the man was concerned about was stopping the bleeding. At this rate, Spicer could easily be dead within a half hour. Chase looked around, and eventually, ripped off parts of his own shirt to use to stop the bleeding. He removed his gloves and gently slid his hand up the boy's smooth leg. Jack began to shake at the sensation. Chase was warmer than he was, and his hands felt good. When Chase began to wrap the material around the boys leg, he slid one hand around the boys thigh, and then in between his legs, slightly opening them with his fingers. It was completely silent. Both of them were trying to avoid certain thoughts. Though when the man reached around a second time, a bit higher, his hand brushed against Jack's private region. The boy's body shivered and he gasped, as he threw his head back. Chase quickly retracted his hand and turned away.

"S..Sorry.." He was still biting his lip. Blood trickled down as he pierced the skin. It didn't matter, he liked the taste. Although he noticed that his blood tasted a bit different...

The man went back to wrapping the boy's leg up. Jacks hands moved lower, as he tried hard to cover his slowly growing erection. It was actually making him dizzy. He kept his head turned away from his idol, and tried his hardest to control his breathing.

"There. That should stop the bleeding long enough until we can get out of here." Chase helped Jack sit down, then took off what was left of his shirt, and placed it over the boy's naked lap, trying very desperately to ignore the erection the boy had. Then he stood up himself and began to walk a bit deeper into the cave, trying to find more things to keep the fire going. He had a bit more energy now, although he wasn't quite sure what from. He found a bit more grass, and a few more twigs. Eventually he found enough to last at least another hour of two, plus he found a small puddle of water. It wasn't the cleanest or the best water he had ever had, but it was enough to keep him and Jack hydrated. After his search, he sat down exhausted. The young red head was on the other side of the cave, shivering. Chase knew one of the problems was the amount of blood the boy lost. The dark ruler was surprised at how much he cared for the young boy. Before, he barely noticed the youth. And why should he have? Spicer never really did anything, he never did really have any noticeable skills that Chase cared about. But now...now that Jack had this strange talent for martial arts, the prince of darkness felt much different about him. With Omi, it was just for his martial arts skills, maybe a little more. But with Jack...there was a lot more. The boy was attractive. Chase had always been attracted to other men. He found that out 1500 years ago when he was on the side of good, fighting alongside Master Monk Guan and Master Dashi. But when Hannibal turned him to the side of evil, he figured he lost his attraction for anyone. But ever since he was defeated by Spicer, he felt his attraction spark up again. He wanted to rule the world with Jack by his side. But not just as his evil partner, but as his boyfriend as well. All these thoughts and strange emotions began to hurt the dragon lord's head, and he quickly dismissed them and focused his attention back at the situation. He was very tired, and Jack looked very tired as well. But the boy was cold, and wasn't going to be able to sleep shivering like that all night.

"Spicer..."

The red head shot his head up.

"Yeah?"

"How is your leg feeling?"

Jack slowly stretched his leg out in front of him, wincing.

"It hurts..."

"Try walking over here."

Jack slowly got up, wincing once again, and limped slowly over to Chase.

"It...It isn't too bad..." He said through chattering teeth. The man looked up at the boy standing in front of him, then lightly grabbed one of his arms.

"Sit down, Spicer."

Jack did as he was told. The ripped shirt was loosely tied around his waist. Chase took his hands and placed them on the boy's hips, lightly guiding him to the man's lap. Jack sat in Chase's lap and pulled his knees up to his chest. It hurt his leg a lot, but he was so cold. The dark prince wrapped his arms around the boys shivering frame, and placed his head on Jack's shoulder. The albino instantly felt much warmer, and was very thankful that Chase was acting crazy and nice.

"Do you feel warmer, Spicer?"

The boy nodded. It was silent for a few more minutes. Both of them were very tired, but neither could sleep.

"Chase...are we going to die?"

"No, we aren't. Once I get enough rest, I will have the energy to get us the hell out of here."

Jack rested his head back on Chase's chest, and closed his eyes. He kept them closed for what seemed like forever, but he wasn't able to fall asleep. So he opened one eye and glanced up. The dark prince was starting into the fire.

"Chase...are you awake?"

"Yes." The man sighed. The boy shifted in his arms.

"I can't sleep either." It was quiet for a few more moments.

"Hey, Chase do you remember when we were training, and I pinned you to the ground?"

The man sighed and closed his eyes. "Is this really a time to brag about your victory, Spicer?"

"No no no!" Jack stammered. "I didn't mean that part! I meant...the part right after it...when we almost..."

Chase's heart skipped a beat. "Oh..."

"Why did you deny it after?"

The man swallowed hard. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having right now.

"Can't we just go to sleep?"

"Well obviously neither of us can..."

"Well then we should talk about something else..."

"Did you want to kiss me then?"

Chase took one arm from around the boy and ran his fingers through his hair, shuddering at how tangled and greasy it felt.

"I...I don't know."

Jack shifted more, until he was sitting on the man's lap, with his legs on either side of Chase. The man's hands automatically wrapped around the boys back to support him. Jacks arms went around Chase's neck. They were alone. There was no one to interrupt them this time.

"Do you want to kiss me now?"

Chase closed his eyes and held his head back. "I...I don't know, Spicer."

"You are still really stressed, Chase." Jack said seductively, rubbing the man's shoulders lightly with his hands. "You are never going to be able to sleep unless you get rid of some of this stress. And I know a perfect way to do that."

The dark lord felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It was pounding hard. His body knew exactly what was happening, and was very eager for it, even if his mind wasn't.

"Jack..."

This time their lips did more than just brush against each other. They were sealed together. Jack made sure of this. He pulled Chase's head close to his and the strong arms supporting him tightened around his body. Jack felt very dizzy and very tired from the excitement of kissing Chase, and when he felt a warm tongue slip into his mouth, he almost passed out. It was all so much. But Chase seemed to be enjoying it. His arms were wrapped tightly around Jack and his breathing was heavy as he forced more and more into the kiss. It felt good, until Jack realized he wasn't breathing. Not wanting to break the kiss himself, he reached a hand down Chase's dark pants and grabbed something very long and very erect. The dark lord threw his head back and moaned. Jack quickly started filling his lungs with air again. To keep Chase distracted while he caught his breath, he continued to feel the erection in his hand, moving his fingers up and down. Chase raised his hips slightly, wanting more. So once the small boy caught his breath, he pulled the man's pants down a bit, and began to make the long member wet with his mouth. He expertly moved his tongue along the shaft, up to the head, and back down.

"Ngh...Sp..Spicer...how are you so g..good at that!"

Jack decided it would be best not to tell Chase how he afforded all the materials for his robots, and took his mouth off the man's long dick. Then he got on top of him, arms and legs shaking from exhaustion and excitement. Chase grabbed a hold of him tightly and slowly guided him. The boy was tight, and he could feel the walls around his member begin to stretch as he entered. Jack bit his lip and tried his hardest to hold back a scream. It wasn't exactly his first time... but it still hurt, considering the man's size. Spicer's erection started to show through the ripped shirt that was still barely tied around his waist. Even though a few tears escaped and fell down the young boys cheeks, he was in an immense amount of pleasure.

"Uhn...Chase..."

Chase kissed Jack again. He kissed him hard as he started to go faster and faster. That is when the young boy realized they weren't just having sex...

"_We are making love..."_

Although the love making didn't last for very long. The dark prince was the first to finish, digging his nails into Jack's pale white back. He let out a moan and forced himself as deep as he could go inside the young boy. Then Jack's body began to tremble as he came too. It stained the already ripped and bloodied shirt tied onto him, and semen dripped down his legs both from himself and Chase. The man instantly fell asleep. He collapsed onto the floor, arms still tightly wrapped around Jack like a stuffed animal. Seconds after Chase, Jack fell asleep. The two slept for a very long time on the hard ground.

Jack was the first one to wake up. The fire had long since gone out, and it was really dark. But there was some light coming from the cracks in the stones at the entrance of the cave. The boy got up to see if he could try and move some, and find a way out. But the searing pain through his body made it difficult. He slowly lifted Chase's arm off of him, and stood up, stretching. His injured leg hurt a lot more, and he wasn't able to put pressure on it. His behind was a bit sore too, but he could handle that. Jack limped over to the tiny streams of light coming from the cracks in the stones, and began trying to pull some off. The noise of the loose stones hitting the ground woke Chase up. The man felt incredibly well rested, but still weak. He could faintly see the small boy pulling at rocks.

"Spicer...what are you doing?"

Jack turned around just as Chase began to stand up, and try to gain balance.

"Oh...Chase. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..."

He walked over to where the boy was standing and examined the wall. He had a lot more energy than he did yesterday, and was pretty sure he could get out. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy for a few moments. Jack stepped back quite a bit. With a burst of energy, Chase kicked the stones, and blasted a hole through so they could escape. Light immediately shone in and filled the cave. It was morning. There was no sign of the creature that had chased them last night. Chase was the first one to walk out. The bright light hurt his eyes a lot, but they adjusted fairly quickly. Then he helped Jack out, who was still limping from his injury.

"Well, we are out of the cave..." Jack started. "But now where do we go?"

The dark prince looked around. He didn't know exactly where they were. But that never stopped him before. He was still very weak, and probably wouldn't have enough energy to just teleport them home. But he did have enough energy to climb to the top of one of the nearby trees. Jack marvelled as he watched the man skilfully jump from branch to branch until he reached the top. Chase looked around, and eventually saw a way out of the forest. It was far, and would be a long walk, but they could hopefully make it by sundown, if they hurried. He jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet, hard on the ground.

"Come on, I saw a way out. But we need to get going now."

Chase held back how tired he was, and starting walking fast towards the exit. Then he noticed that Jack wasn't keeping up. It was his leg.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I can't. It hurts too much."

The overlord sighed. A quick thought about leaving Jack in the woods to die flashed through his mind, then he quickly dismissed it, as a strange feeling of guilt overwhelmed his heart. He didn't have the energy to carry the boy, or neither of them would get there in time. He decided to slow down their pace, and wrap his arm around the boy's shoulders to help him. This made the trip go a lot slower, and Chase wasn't sure if they were going to make it out by sundown. And if that was the case, then the two of them might have to find some sort of shelter again. The creatures that came out at night here were very dangerous, and he still didn't think he had enough strength to defend against one.

The two walked for a few hours without saying anything, trying to preserve their energy. The beautiful sunshine that had greeted them in the morning had started to disappear behind very dark, ominous looking clouds. Chase knew the weather was going to be very bad, very soon. A low rumble interrupted the man's thoughts. His first thought was thunder. He looked over at the small boy wrapped in his arm, limping beside him. The albino looked back at him with big red eyes.

"Sorry...I'm hungry..."

Chase was actually quite hungry too. He had never thought about it before, but food would be an excellent source of energy for the both of them. The man looked up to the sky. The sun was almost completely blocked out by dark clouds. They didn't have long if they wanted their food cooked.

"Alright, Spicer. We probably aren't going to be able to get out of this damn forest by nightfall, and the weather is about to turn really bad. But eating will at least give us the energy we need to make it. Do you think you can find some good things to start a fire?"

Jack nodded. Chase let go of him, and went out to find something to cook. Jack collected all the leaves and grass and twigs he could find, putting them into a big pile in a tiny clearing. He jumped when he heard the screams and cries of animals being killed. The man returned dragging a dead deer and two dead rabbits behind him. At any other time, Jack would be completely disgusted and horrified at the idea of that being his next meal. But now, it looked like the best feast he had ever seen in a long time. And speaking of things that looked good...Jack couldn't stop focusing on how sexy Chase looked. The man had a few minor scrapes, was covered with blood and dirt, and was still shirtless. A smile ran across the boys face as he thought about the night before. Chase noticed this as he was preparing his prey for eating.

"What are you so happy about, Spicer?"

"N..Nothing. Just excited that we get to eat something..."

Soon the animals were completely gutted and skinned by Chase's bare hands. The man started the fire and began to cook the meat thoroughly. It was almost all the way cooked when the two males felt small raindrops fall from the sky.

"Shit."

They grabbed the meat and Jack grabbed a large piece of the deer fur. As they began to run for the shelter of the trees, the rain began to pour. The two of them ran for a few minutes, Jack ignoring the pain screaming in his thigh. They eventually found a tree large enough to shelter them from most of the rain. But as the wind picked up, the tree didn't provide as much protection. The two of them were soaked from head to toe. They finished off their meal as fast as they could, so none of it would go to waste. Jack wrapped himself up in the fur that he grabbed. Chase leaned back on the tree, trying to figure out some sort of plan to get the two of them out of there. Thunder and lightning crashed throughout the sky. Jack screamed and jumped closer to his idol. Chase didn't flinch. He just looked down.

"You have almost the equivalent martial arts skills of me, and yet you are afraid of thunder..."

"I'm not afraid!" The boy said in his toughest sounding voice, which wasn't very tough. "It just...startled me is all..."

"So are you going to tell me your secret yet to how you became so good at martial arts in such a short amount of time?"

The youth paused for a moment. He momentarily thought about telling Chase the truth. After everything they had been through together, he thought the man deserved to know. But then what? How upset will he be? He might just leave Jack there to die, or kill the boy himself.

"I just...practised...I guess."

It was a lie and Chase knew it. It was impossible. No one had the ability to improve that much that quickly. Especially not Jack Spicer. But it wasn't something worth arguing at the moment. He sighed and sat down close to Jack. It was a bit hard to hear the boy over the storm. And he wasn't coming up with much of a plan at the moment. And neither males would be able to sleep. So Jack decided starting a conversation would be a fun way to pass the time.

"So, have you always been gay?" It probably wasn't the best choice for a topic, but it was the one that was bugging him the most.

"Really? You want to discuss something like that right now, Spicer?"

"Well, there isn't much else to do."

Chase sighed. That was true.

"I...I guess I have always been...this way." He sort of felt uncomfortable with the word gay.

"Have you always known? I mean you are really really old..." Chase winced at this comment. "You must have been attracted to someone before..."

"Yes, Spicer, I have known for quite some time. I just never acted on it."

"Was I your first time?"

The questions were becoming more and more uncomfortable for Chase. He didn't really want to tell the boy about his personal life.

"Spicer..."

"Was I?"

"No."

The red head was a bit disappointed. He was hoping he was Chase's first lover.

"Well if I wasn't, then who was?"

"That is none of your concern, Spicer. It was a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"About...1500 years ago."

"Was he good?"

"Spicer, enough with the questions!"

It was silent again for a few moments, aside from the storm. Jack was trying to imagine who Chase had been with before. Chase was thinking about his past life, about his former lover. Something he hadn't thought of in a long time.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't judge... I mean, you weren't MY first either..."

Chase was surprised to find that he actually felt a bit jealous.

"Well, who was it YOU were with then, Spicer?"

Jack shifted uneasily. "Well...I mean...being evil isn't very cheap...and I had to make money somehow..."

Chase was shocked at this comment. He never really imagined the young boy selling himself.

"So...you were a..."

"A prostitute. Yeah."

"Do...you have any...diseases?"

"No! No no... don't worry. I get myself checked about every week. I am clean."

Chase really didn't trust that.

"I don't really have sex with a lot of them. I mean, most of the time I just use my mouth to suck their..."

"Okay...okay. I don't need to know THAT much Spicer!"

The rest of the storm was waited out in silence. It began to die down quickly, and eventually it was just lightly raining. Chase felt a lot better. Not better enough to just teleport their way out of the forest, but better enough to get the two of them out of there. Jack had fallen back asleep once the thunder and lightning stopped. So the man didn't bother to wake the young boy up. He had enough energy just to carry Jack in his arms. It was a long walk, but they were out of the forest within a few hours. It was already dark, and Chase was sure he was being stalked by some hungry night creatures, but once he was out of the forest, he knew he was home free. Taking a few steps out of the woods, he slowly and gently placed the sleeping boy on the grass, and passed out.

"What should we do with them?"

The four monks and their dragon, dojo, stood staring at the two evil villains passed out on the ground. They both were covered in dirt and blood. They looked like they were in very rough shape.

"Well we can't just leave them there to die!"

"Why not? They're evil! I say good riddance..."

"No! We have to help them. It is the honourable thing to do..."

The monks were at a stalemate about what to do. Every time they trusted evil, it turned their backs on them. They had helped Jack Spicer before and he just stole all of their Shen Gong Wu. Omi had freed Chase Young before, and he was still confused at what happened after. But they also couldn't just leave the two there to die. Even if it was Jack Spicer and Chase Young. So they took the two males and placed them on dojo's back, and flew home.

Jack woke up and noticed a few things before he opened his eyes. He was warm, dry, and under a blanket. It was completely quiet, and he was in a lot of pain. When he opened his eyes, he recognized the place he was in. He was inside the Xiaolin Temple.

"Uhh...What...what happened?" He said groggily. The curtain in front of him flew open, and there stood Omi, with a big smile on his face. Jack hated him so much.

"Good morning, my good friend Jack Spicer!"

"Cram it, cue ball. What the hell am I doing here?"

"We found you and Chase Young lying on the ground when we get to retrieve a Shen Gong Wu. So we brought you here to help you heal your wounds!"

The young boy tried to stand up, but ended up falling. His leg was seized up. Omi ran to his side.

"Are you alright, Jack Spicer?"

"I'm fine. Where is Chase?"

"He is in the other room, still resting. He hasn't woken up."

This worried Jack a lot, and he asked the young monk politely to take him there. Chase wasn't lying on the ground like Jack was. He was on a comfortable looking sofa. A blanket had been placed over top of him. He was still covered in dirt and blood. All the colour in his face was gone, and at first it looked like the man was dead. But Jack felt his chest, and he was still breathing. Barely. The other three monks were in the room too, keeping a close eye on the boy.

Jack knew what was wrong with Chase. It was the nano-bots. The evil boy genius had designed them to recharge their batteries by using the energy that Chase's body produced. It seemed they were using way too much, and it was slowly killing the man. Jacks own nano bots didn't do that. He was able to charge them at home using his own equipment. In order to save Chase, he had to turn the nano bots off from his computer at home. But he couldn't get home by himself. He didn't even have his heli-pack with him.

"Hey...do you think one of you could take me home?"

The monks were very relieved that Jack just wanted to go home instead of steal their Shen Gong Wu. Omi volunteered so that the other three could stay behind and keep an eye on Chase Young, in case he woke up. Dojo flew the two back to Jack's house. When they arrived, Omi helped him inside. The boy went straight to his computer and began typing furiously. Omi was about to leave when Jack called to him.

"Wait wait wait cheese ball! I want to come back with you!"

"Why do you want to come back, Jack Spicer?" Omi hoped the reply was something along the lines of 'I, Jack Spicer, have given up my days of evil due to your overwhelming kindness, and want to join the forces of good!' But his hopes were in vein.

"I just want to go back and check on Chase. Make sure he is ok."

Omi decided it couldn't hurt.

Meanwhile, Chase slowly started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes and noticed he was inside, on a soft couch under a warm blanket. It was in the Xiaolin Temple. He had no idea how he got there. He figured the monks must have picked him and Jack up while they were unconscious. Three monks and Master Fung stood close to him, in somewhat of a defensive stance, in case the man decided to attack. But the instant Chase tried to sit up, he screamed from pain and was back down on the couch. His hand grasped at his chest, although it wasn't the only thing that hurt. Something was terribly wrong with him and he knew it. The three monks still held their position, not knowing if Chase was just pretending to be in pain, to make them let their guard down. But Master Fung knew that the scream of pain was real.

"Chase Young. Are you alright?"

Even though they were on opposite sides, Chase respected the dragons for helping him, and was quite grateful. But he didn't feel comfortable being this weak and vulnerable in front of his enemies.

"I am fine. I appreciate your concern."

Master Fung looked to his three students. "You may leave. I will keep a watch over Chase Young."

The three monks looked over at Chase, then back at their teacher. The three left the room. Master Fung poured him and Chase some tea.

"You know, I find it strange that you are helping your enemy. You could have easily just left me to die, and then you would have been that much closer to stopping evil."

"Let's just say we did one small thing for you. Maybe one day, you could return the favour."

Those words made the dark lord shudder. They were the exact words that he had used while trying to manipulate young Omi over to the dark side. Master Fung may be quite old, but he was very wise.

"Besides..."He continued. "Helping is a good path to understanding."

Chase was still very tired. But he noticed that he was feeling a lot better. He was able to sit up without pain, and his energy was being restored slowly. The tea tasted quite good, too.

"By the way... where is Spicer?" Chase asked.

"Oh, he insisted that we bring him home immediately."

The overlord was a bit disappointed. After all he did for the boy, and he just left? After everything that...that happened...

"Chase! You're awake!"

The voice made the man's heart skip a beat as he stood up and looked. Jack stood there, supporting himself with the door frame. Omi stood cautiously behind him.

"Spicer!" Chase fought every urge he had to run over and hug the boy. Instead he kept his cool and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?"

The boy shook his leg a bit. "Still pretty sore and stiff, but happy to be out of that forest. How are you feeling?"

"I feel perfectly fine."

"Good! That means I got the nano bots deactivated!"

"The what?"

Jacks eyes went wide and his hand went quickly over his mouth as he realized those words had been out loud.

"I mean...I...the..."

Chases expression went from a happy one to an incredibly angry one. Both his fists were clenched, and Jack tried taking a step back, accidently running into Omi. The man grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and dragged him back into the room.

"What nano-bots, Spicer?"

The boy began to tremble, and knew there was no way out of it. He decided to just tell the truth.

"Well, I got the idea from...from this movie I watched...and I built nano bots to record every move you made, and then I could download all your moves into my body, and I would be as good as you really quickly. But the problem was that YOUR nano bots fed off of your own body's energy, and they sort of went out of control..."

Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You mean this whole entire fucking mess could have been AVOIDED?"

Master Fung quickly grabbed his young student who was standing at the doorway, and took him away.

"Come Omi. Let's give them a bit of privacy."

Jack was pressed up against the wall, Chase's arm on his neck.

"Well, I guess technically...it could have been avoided..."

The dark lord hit Jack hard across the face. The boy landed on the ground, crying.

"I knew there was something you did! I knew you didn't just become that good by practise! Why the fuck would you do something so stupid, you miserable insect!"

Jack had had enough.

"Because, I was sick of you not paying attention to me at all! I was sick of worshipping you, and doing everything for you, and still having to listen to you constantly talk about Omi! It was always about that round headed loser! All you wanted was him, and no one else mattered! What made him so damn special!"

"Because Jack, he actually has talent, unlike SOME people."

"Yeah well, a lot of people do! There are tons of other people who are probably more easily corrupted than him that have the same amount of talent as him! Why don't you go after them? How come you don't go after any of the other monks?"

"Because, it isn't the same!"

"Why?"

"That is none of your business, Jack Spicer!"

"It is my business! What makes Omi so damn special! What makes him better than me!"

"He reminds me of someone!"

"Who!"

Chase was done with this conversation now. He knew his anger was going to take over and he was going to accidently reveal something he didn't want to.

"I never want to see you around my palace again, Spicer. If I do, I will kill you."

"So what, after everything we went through, you just leave me? Just like that?"

"We didn't HAVE to go through all of that, if you weren't a complete idiot!"

"Well I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry something didn't turn out perfect! I'm sorry I can't be perfect like your fucking eye candy Omi! I tried, but I can't be like that and I never will be! But in that cave, we didn't have sex. It was something more than that. It meant something to me and I thought it meant something to you!"

The room fell very silent. He was going to blame the sex they had on exhaustion, but he knew that was a lie. He had felt something with the young boy. Something he hadn't felt in 1500 years. His heart started beating again as he thought of it. By now, all four monks were quietly spying on the two males, making sure they weren't planning something evil.

"Chase, do you love me?"

The word hit Chase hard. It echoed through his head, as a memory flashed into his mind.

Chase Young brushed his long hair as he awaited his lover. Every night for the past two weeks, the two of them had slept together, every night being filled with fiery passion, followed by kisses and a wonderful sleep. It was the one thing that he looked forward to every day. He was in love, and he was ready to say it. He smiled and leapt up as soon as his lover entered the room.

"Dashi!"

Master Dashi returned the hug, but wasn't as enthusiastic to see his lover.

"What's...What's wrong?"

"Listen Chase, we need to talk."

The serious tone in the man's voice made Chase's stomach churn. "What about?"

"We can't continue this anymore. It isn't right. It is too distracting. We need to focus on just our skills and defeating evil."

Chase felt like his heart was being shattered. "But..it isn't distracting! I think it even helps us focus more! I mean...we can just..."

Dashi put a finger up to the man's lips. "No Chase. We need to just stop. We will still be good friends. But nothing more."

With that, Dashi left the room. Chase Young fell to his knees, and placed his head in his hands, sobbing.

Jack looked over at Chase. He was staring down to the ground, and it almost looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"Chase?"

The man looked up, snapping out of his memory. He knew there were tears in his eyes. He really didn't care. He walked over to the young boy and placed a hand gently on his pale cheek.

"I do love you, Spicer."

Jack stepped closer to the man, and he held the boy in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry..."

He lightly kissed the boy on the lips. Jack returned the kiss. Chase meant it to be just a small kiss, but then it started to grow more and more, until the young boy was on top of him on the couch, both of their hands tangled in the others hair. Jack grinded his hips into Chase, rubbing against the man's hard erection. Chase knew exactly where this was going. He broke the kiss.

"Jack! Not right now!"

The boy looked at his lover with sad eyes. "Why not?"

Chase quickly glared over at the monks who were still hiding, watching.

"Wait until we...get home."

Jack still didn't fully catch on. The man just sighed and picked up his lover. Still not enough energy to just teleport home. But plenty of energy to run home. The four monks were petrified and confused at the sights they had just seen. They would never look at evil the same way again...

YAY! THE END! Please R&R ^_^


End file.
